Drinking Competition
by Writing Contradictions
Summary: Zoro and Luffy have a drinking competition. Yes, this is another drunk fic.


It was a perfectly normal day for the Strawhat pirates until Zoro and Luffy got into an argument of who can drink more. The rest of the crew watched as their number one drinker and number one eater with a black hole for a stomach compete. As the two men started chugging, the crew watched on in amazement. …Or at least the crew except for Nami who knows how much the contest will even cost.

"…How did this stupid fight even start, Usopp?" She said grumpily.

"Luffy was bored and saw Zoro drinking so he challenged him to a drinking competition. By the way, I bet that Zoro will win. I never even saw Luffy drink a lot before." Usopp said as his eyes grew bigger with each mug of alcohol they drained.

"Zoro. Luffy may be a big eater, but I don't think that he can handle alcohol that well." Franky nodded in agreement.

"You guys are betting on your nakama? …I choose Zoro, too." Nami sheepishly said after scolding them. Everyone's sweat dropped. _Nami…_

"This seems interesting… I choose captain-san then." Robin chuckled as the Zoro-is-going-to-win-people looked at her.

"I choose Luffy too." Chopper smiled to himself. They all turned to him too, wondering why the smart people are going for Luffy.

"Eh? Why Luffy? I never even saw him drink before!" Nami nervously said, now confused and cursing herself since Luffy might actually win if these two are going for him.

"Yohohohoho! I choose Luffy, too, then! My gut is telling me to pick him! Ah. Although I have no guts… Yohohohohohoho~" Brook bursted out a new skull joke.

They all looked on and stared at the two who were still drinking after their 100th mug, which surprised Usopp, Franky, and Nami. They never seen Luffy drink that much so why now? They, themselves, couldn't drink that much yet Luffy could and he wasn't even showing any signs of being drunk yet. Then, they kept drinking on and on until an hour or two passed. Nami, Usopp, and Franky stared with their mouths open. _No way… He actually won._ Brook started laughing saying how it was a sight for sore eyes (though he has no eyes; SKULL JOKE YOHOHOHOHOHO) to see Zoro be drunk. Luffy's face was red, but he laughed cheerily out loud and yelled his victory. Robin and Chopper smiled.

"Zoro, how could you lose? Especially to Luffy?" Usopp cried out loud in confusement.

"I can't believe I betted for you and you lost! I'm going to increase your debt by tenfold!" Nami yelled at him in embarrassment for losing. A groan could be heard.

"Supa, he actually did win. How did you guys know?" Franky took off his sunglasses as he stared at Robin, Chopper, and Brook.

"I'm a doctor. There's no way I wouldn't know who would win." Chopper grinned as the losers stared him. _Oh yeah, Chopper should know…_ They turned to Robin.

"…In Impel Down, the head warden ate the doku doku no mi. If Captain-san got out of there safely, then he must have a very good immune system." Robin said softly so that the said person couldn't hear. They all looked at Luffy sadly as they remembered what Luffy went through two years ago.

Luffy stared at them and grinning, went up to Usopp.

"Hey, Usopp, want to have a drinking contest?" He asked with an evil grin. Usopp shivered and immediately refused. Nami bonked Luffy on the head.

"Anymore drinking will cause us to lose a lot of money!" Her eyes turned to burning Beri. Then, the door swung open and Sanji came out with snacks for the ladies. He grew shocked as he noticed that the Strawhats were all gathered.

"Is there something going on?" He asked as he eyed the red marimo.

"No, it's just that Luffy and Zoro were having a drinking competition. Luffy won." Chopper said and nodded to Luffy.

"M-M-Marimo lost in a drinking competition? Impossible; we're talking about the binge drinker here! How could he lose to Luffy?" Sanji's eye nearly popped out from shock. Luffy looked offended.

"That's mean! I'm the captain of this ship and captains are all good at drinking so why can't I?" Luffy pouted and everyone's sweat dropped.

Luffy logic=very mind-boggling, but true.

Luffy noticed their shock, got pissed, and left pouting. The Strawhats stared at his back as he left without being very drunk after holding a drinking competition with Zoro and winning. Before the reindeer left…

"The sea is a mysterious place…" Chopper broke the silence with that simple sentence.

They couldn't help but agree.


End file.
